


A New Beginning

by elisamiao



Series: Le Vrai Où [2]
Category: Le Vrai Où, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bartender Wang Yi Bo, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Happy Ending, M/M, RPF, Singer Xiao Zhan, bjyx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisamiao/pseuds/elisamiao
Summary: The Bartender has left the Singer to pursue his dreams in Singapore. He meets someone new.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: Le Vrai Où [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029885
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Commenter about my prequel to this work: "But it's about Yibo and a girl which isn't what I'm supposed to love!"
> 
> Me: "But it's about the end of their relationship as he leaves for school, who knows who he'll end up with in Singapore?"
> 
> So this is where Wang Yibo meets Xiao Zhan in Singapore. 
> 
> This is a sequel to my fictional writeup where I used the framework of Le Vrai Où and filled in the gaps with my own story that I thought fit the canvas provided with the short film. You don't have to have read it for this to make sense, but I do think it helps set the scene for this one and I enjoyed making it! 
> 
> The previous story does not have Xiao Zhan but this does. It also has an unnamed Wang Yibo just like in the film, which is why his name does not appear at the beginning of this story.

The band playing on stage isn’t what made the Bartender think of the Singer. They were jazz, sure, but they centered on horns and the male singer’s gruff vocals didn’t sound anything like his Singer’s sweet melody that filled the small bar at which he used to work in another country with light and laughter and the feeling of home.

It was the way the bar looked that night, with the shadows and the lights casting a glow on the mirror and bottles of liquor behind him, the way the stars shone through the doorway and the way the bell above the door chimed as people entered and left.

The Bartender had worked at this bar the three years he had been in Singapore, working four night shifts a week while attending school fulltime at the National University of Singapore. He had great references from his prior job at that small bar that felt like home, and while it still was bittersweet to think back on that time, the Bartender stayed in touch with his old family of misfits, exchanging the occasional phone call at the holidays to check in and see how the year had been for the others.

Sometimes he asked about the Singer, sometimes he didn’t, but the Manager would bring her up regardless at some point in the conversation, always mentioning the latest postcard they’d gotten with a lovely sentiment and no return address from some exotic locale. The latest had been someplace in the United States on the West Coast- Portland or Seattle or something like that.

The Bartender had never heard from the Singer again. She had been clear about it being their last time together, her eyes telling the truth even while her lips said she’d visit. It had stung even while he’d known that was always how it was going to be. When he got to the University, he went a little wild in response. The Bartender became known for not being willing to settle down, dancing at bars on his nights off and picking up men and women alike, sometimes both at the same time, but never being willing to stick around for breakfast, never interested in a second dance.

And he fucked and he danced and he drank and he got it out of his system and by his second year at university, the Bartender discovered he had made friends with other students and some of the staff at the bar (he’d been smart enough to never mix work with pleasure.) He had discovered the Singer, who he could think about with mostly fondness now and only a little pain, was right, and family could be found everywhere.

By the third year, the Bartender had really gotten everything under control. He was doing well in his classes, his curious mind helping him excel and his strong work ethic quickly getting him the respect of his colleagues at work.

And that night, as he looked at the warm gleam of the lights in the mirror and thought about how even when love was temporary, even when it was finite, he wouldn’t have given up one moment that he’d had with the Singer, the Bartender heard a cough to get his attention.

“Um, excuse me,” said an apologetic soft voice, a tap sounding further down the dark wooden bar.

The Bartender shook his head as if to clear the weight of his memories, putting down the white cloth he’d been using to wipe down the bar and turning towards the sound only to freeze in place, his breath catching in his throat.

The man in front of him was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life. He looked older than the Bartender, maybe early 30's with dark hair. He was wearing a suit, a black jacket with white shirt, and his smile shone at the Bartender like the sun.

“Could I bother you for a drink?” the angel said with laughter in his voice, though clearly no offense meant.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” the Bartender said, quirking his lips up in response as he moved towards the man at the bar. “What would you like?”

“Would it be terrible if I said surprise me?” the beautiful man said, pursing his lips and tilting his head to the side as he eyed the Bartender as if in challenge.

The Bartender shook his head, carefully tousled hair showing off glints of silver earrings through the strands, “Nah, it’s not busy, I have time. What do you like?” he asked, a playful look in his eye.

The man looked thoughtfully back at him, putting his head on his hand imitating the Thinker as if to take the question very seriously. “Well that’s a pretty personal question,” he said with a devilish smile.

The Bartender gave a choked laugh, eyes smiling as he smirked at the blatant flirting. “I’d ask any particular flavors that you’re interested in, but I feel like you might be trouble.”

The handsome man smirked back, “It’s like you already know me so well and I don’t even know your name." His fingers traced random patterns on the counter as he held the Bartender's gaze, a question in his eyes. 

The Bartender took a breath at the smile so different but the look in the stranger's eyes, the teasing laughter and the soft smile so familiar, and he gave a brilliant smile that seemed to take the beautiful man’s breath away, his smile freezing for a moment before returning to full wattage in response.

“Wang Yibo,” the Bartender said, extending a hand which engulfed the smooth hand the other man held out in response.

“Xiao Zhan,” said the beautiful man, and when they touched, no actual sparks were visible, but they seemed to both hold the grasp for a moment too long before letting go.

Wang Yibo turned back to the bar and Xiao Zhan looked on curiously as the bartender started efficiently making a drink, pulling down several bottles and ingredients.

“But I didn’t tell you what I like,” Xiao Zhan said with a laugh, Yibo shrugging as he layered red liquor on a yellow base over ice, turning to place the colorful drink on a coaster in front of Xiao Zhan with a warm smile.

“You’ll like this,” Yibo said confidently, nudging it closer to him in invitation.

Xiao Zhan eyed it, playing with the condensation on the glass with a delicate finger. “And what do I get if I don’t like it?”

“My number,” Yibo said with a cocky grin.

Xiao Zhan scoffed and rolled his eyes even as he couldn’t hide an answering smile at the younger man’s arrogance, “And if I do like it?”

“I get your number,” Yibo said, grinning wider as the other man gave a shocked laugh.

“You are shameless,” Xiao Zhan said, lifting the glass and taking a sip. “Well, I love it, so I guess you get my number,” he said, eyes dancing with mirth at the bartender's obvious delight.

He put the drink back down carefully and then gasped as Yibo lifted it up to take a sip, turning the glass to put his lips exactly where Xiao Zhan had sipped and staring directly into his eyes as he sipped slowly, licking his lips after swallowing.

“Mmm, sweet,” Yibo said, giving a sly smile to Xiao Zhan as the man’s ears turned pink.

Xiao Zhan put his head back on his hand, pondering the other man as Yibo eyed him back, small smile still on his lips. The bar was pretty quiet, the people inside all grouped up front to listen to the band and still working on their latest refills. 

“You were pretty deep in thought there, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan said idly, lifting the glass for another sip and then putting it back on the coaster, pushing it closer to Yibo.

Yibo reached down to take the proffered glass, turning and sipping and returning it back to the center between them.

“I was thinking about my ex-girlfriend,” he said with a half smile, watching the other man let out a surprised laugh.

“Ooh, still hung up on an ex?” Xiao Zhan said, eyes dimming a little even as he smiled playfully.

Yibo shook his head, “The opposite, actually. We worked at a bar together, and the last time I saw her, there was something about the night that just feels familiar tonight. Just a feeling and it made me think of her. But, we were always a temporary thing, and I’m glad for what we had. It's been a few years now.” He shook his head a bit with a laugh, “Sorry, it must sound dumb. But no, not hung up on her. Something about tonight was just reminding me what she taught me.”

Yibo rubbed his neck ruefully, watching the other man take another swallow of the drink, his dark brown eyes directly looking into Yibo’s as he drank and then extended the drink to be taken in Yibo’s hand, drops of water running down the side over their fingers as they touched during the exchange.

He took a deep breath, surprised to find himself so interested in explaining himself to this intriguing person across the bar who Yibo had just met but already found himself fascinated by. “I might sound like a sap, but she taught me that love is always something to grab when you can, even if it isn’t forever. She never lied to me about us being temporary, she was always a free spirit, but she made me treasure every day. She taught me that I could find home anywhere, which is part of why I left that job and came here for school."

Yibo shrugged, letting out a self-deprecating laugh, and Xiao Zhan thought he saw a flash of vulnerability even as the other man finished his explanation with a care-free smile.

“I think that’s absolutely beautiful, honestly,” Xiao Zhan said bluntly, giving a sincere smile to the younger man. “It takes some people a lifetime to learn that, and you’re lucky to learn that so young. She sounds special.”

Yibo nodded, “She was.” He took another sip of the drink and the two men looked at each other, Yibo taking a last sip to finish off the drink.

It should have been an awkward moment, but the two seemed content in their silence, both smiling. Xiao Zhan suddenly blurted out, “Oh wait, that’s my cue!” and stood up from the stool, Yibo surprised to take in his unexpected height.

“Wait, what?” Yibo questioned, confused, his eyes widening as Xiao Zhan strode towards the now-quiet stage on long legs. He realized belatedly that Xiao Zhan’s suit matched the band’s ensemble, and watched the growly singer from earlier move to sit at the piano, the lights changing to a pink hue from the previous dark blue lighting and the music changed to more melodic, less horns. Xiao Zhan walked across the stage to the microphone stand and held it coolly as he addressed the audience.

It felt like the first night he saw her sing. Xiao Zhan stood up there in a cut black and white suit, hands on the microphone, and sang a song that filled the bar, his voice wrapping around Wang Yibo like a soft blanket, and Yibo’s heart sang back, his chest feeling like it was going to burst.

The night had felt like that last night when his heart had broken as she walked out the door, but now it felt so different. Yibo felt that flash of emotion from the moment their eyes had first met at the old bar, but it was more, it was deeper, it was sweeter. When he looked at Xiao Zhan, his dark eyes seeking Yibo's out from the stage, lips curving up even more as the tall man sang, it was as if Xiao Zhan sang directly to Yibo.

Xiao Zhan crooned sweetly and Wang Yibo crafted cocktails and their eyes kept finding each other across the dimly lit room. By the time Xiao Zhan got off stage, he was sweating under the lights and pulling his tie loose as he made his way back to the bar, finding a drink waiting at the stool where he had sat before, seat still empty.

“What’s this?” he asked, trying to catch his breath as he took a seat at the stool.

“Thanks for a beautiful song,” Yibo answered, smiling at the singer. “You were amazing.”

Xiao Zhan preened at the praise, “Thanks, I appreciate it from such a lovely audience,” he said, taking a sip of the drink and looking up through his long lashes at Yibo.

“So now you know what I do,” Xiao Zhan said, tilting his head and offering the drink back to Yibo to take a sip, Yibo looking startled for a moment at the familiar gesture, then shaking his head at himself and taking a sip.

“You’re the new lounge singer, aren’t you,” Yibo stated rather than asked, a strange look on his face.

Xiao Zhan looked at him curiously, “Yes?”

“Of course you are,” Yibo said with a small resigned smile, passing the pastis back to Xiao Zhan for a sip. Xiao Zhan noted with a smirk that he was still shamelessly turning his glass to press his lips to the same spot as Xiao Zhan. “You looked beautiful up there.”

Xiao Zhan was surprised to find himself flushing at the praise. He’d been complimented so many times over the years he had worked as a singer that it had lost all meaning except from those he loved. Xiao Zhan barely knew this man he’d just met, but he found himself pleased at the obviously sincere praise from this handsome bartender nonetheless.

“So you said you’re a student?” Xiao Zhan asked, changing the subject and taking another sip of the drink. “What do you study?”

“Mechanical engineering,” Yibo replied easily, picking up a cloth and wiping down the bar next to Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan found himself eying the man’s large hands, Yibo’s lips quirking up as he saw his gaze.

“You must be good with your hands,” Xiao Zhan said distractedly, eyes still glued to the bartender’s long fingers, “Putting things together and all that.”

Yibo reached down to pluck the glass from Xiao Zhan’s fingers, pulling up his gaze as he lifted the drink and meeting it with heated eyes. Yibo licked his lips and saw Xiao Xhan’s eyes flicker down to the action before returning back up to look directly into his eyes without any sense of shame.

“I’m pretty good at taking things apart too,” Yibo said with a smirk, taking a gulp of the drink, watching Xiao Zhan’s eyes flare in response.

“I’m about to go on for my last set,” Xiao Zhan said with a glint in his eye, biting his lip. “Any requests, Bo-di?” he asked suggestively, watching Yibo’s eyes darken at the familiar title.

“Do you know ‘Ye Lai Xiang,’ Zhan-ge?” Yibo asked, giving the other a slow smile, Xiao Zhan chuckling at the address and nodding.

“Yeah, I’ll sing it for you,” Xiao Zhan said, his quick smile again reminding Yibo of the sun. He tossed back the rest of the drink, tapped his finger on the bar in farewell and strode back up to the stage.

Yibo leaned against the back of the bar and enjoyed the view. He took a deep breath as he watched the beautiful man on stage begin to sing a song that reminded him of an ending so painful at the time but now feeling like something beautiful he was glad to remember.

This night might have reminded Yibo of other nights, but this night was special. Yibo was pretty sure it was the beginning of something new, and Wang Yibo was going to savor every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @elisamiao87 on Twitter if you want to see me rant about these two and my (generally fluffy yizhan) fic writing into the general universe. 
> 
> I have 20+ other Yizhan fic out there, some series, some not. Check them out if you're interested, and thanks for giving this a shot. Hope you liked it 🥰


End file.
